1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle parking system and a method for controlling the same. More specifically, the invention relates to a control over multiple electromagnetically-driven actuators in a vehicle parking system that includes multiple devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-162022 (JP-A-2006-162022) describes a parking brake system in which an electric motor is rotated to operate a parking brake mechanism when the shift position selected by a shift position selection device is Park. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-27415 (JP-A-2006-27415) describes a parking brake system in which an electric motor is rotated to apply parking brakes when the shift position selected by a shift position selection device is a shift position other than Park, Neutral and Reverse, and a service brake operating member is operated. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-327101 (JP-A-2003-327101) describes a parking brake system in which an electric motor is rotated to automatically release parking brakes when the shift position selected by a shift position selection device is changed from Drive to Reverse or changed from Reverse to Drive. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-06-1157 (JP-A-06-1157) describes a parking lock system in which an electric motor is rotated to operate a parking lock mechanism when the shift position selected by a shift position selection device is changed from a shift position other than Park to Park.